


Playing With Fire

by DarkPilot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childhood Darkpilot, Drabble, Force ability, M/M, Poe knows the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilot/pseuds/DarkPilot
Summary: Even as a child, Ben had an unusual ability with plasmas. And Poe never forgot it.





	

Poe has always admired Ben's unusual talent with plasmas. 

When they were younger, Ben would amaze Poe by making shapes in campfires. Little things, like plants and starfighters. 

As the boys grew up, they went their separate ways. Poe trained to become a pilot, Ben a Jedi. 

They still managed to find time for each other, however. 

Ben would tease Poe, freezing his blaster bolts and rearranging them to make simple phrases. "Hey, Poe." "Miss me?" "I love you."

One day, Ben just disappeared. 

But when Poe's shot hung in mid-air on Jakku, Poe knew exactly whose hand controlled it.


End file.
